


A Little Thing Called Love

by Scardaughter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scardaughter/pseuds/Scardaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Johnlock. Mpreg. Marry and John never met.*<br/>Sherlock has been back for a while now. They're just getting back in the groove of things: going on jobs and working together. John and Sherlock are getting closer and closer. Something happens that will rock everyone's world. A drinking experiment gone wrong... Or right..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

John couldn't function after He saw Sherlock fall. He had came into John's life and He suddenly wasn't so lonely anymore. When he jumped off that roof, it felt like John was dead too. He didn't work anymore, barely made an effort with people. He mostly hid in Sherlock's room, cuddled to the pillow that still smelled like Sherlock. 

He began to lose more then a few stones from only eating when Mrs. Hudson brought him food and looked at him the way his mother did when He was little. John always caved and ate everything. He, of course, still felt empty when he handed the plate back with a fake smile. 

So when bloody Sherlock Holmes stepped back into the door at 221B Baker St. John tackled him, of course. Well, HE called it a tackle, John called it a hug that made them go tumbling to the floor. He didn't let go until Mrs. Hudson walked in on them, hugging each other, on the floor. Yeah... Both of their cheeks/ears were a bit red. Sherlock soon explained everything to John. 

John was a little emotional. Of course, the love of his life-*cough*his BEST FRIEND had just came back from the dead, OF COURSE John was happy. 

Everything became like it was before the fall, only John never dated. Also the pair were so much more closer. There became more touching and Sherlock making an effort with eating and sleeping.

After Sherlock came back, John begin to notice-well as Sherlock would put it "deduced"- a few new things about Sherlock. Like the scars on his body; (John thinks from the torture), how he would look at John a lot, more then he used to, how he would snap out of his Mind Palace if John touched his face, or how he calls Detective Lestrade 'Greg' when he really wants something; making Lestrade cave, and many more things John is learning every day from Sherlock. John just hopes he will be able to continue learning them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what your think!


	2. Chapter 2

It all started with one of Sherlock's experiments. 

John sat at his chair, reading the news paper from that morning, sipping a cuppa. He heard clanks and mutters ever so often in the kitchen from Sherlock. He was getting a curious on what Sherlock was up to now that it was suddenly quiet. He decided to check it out. He stood up and slowly made his way into the kitchen. He was surprised to see all the test tubes and other instruments had disappeared along with Sherlock. He raised his eyebrows at this. He heard someone walk in, he turned, excepting Sherlock, but only to see Mrs. Hudson.

" Hello love." She said with a smile on her lips.

John couldn't help but return the smile." Hello Mrs. Hudson, have you seen where Sherlock ran off to?" 

Confusion sets on her older features." Don't you know?" She asked," Sherlock rented the open place next to you. He says he's planning on experimenting and keeping all the body parts and everything there." 

John feels very shocked at first but then a warm, fuzzy feeling sets in his stomach. He always felt this way when Sherlock did something seemingly nice or romantic. He nodded, smile on his face." Thank you." 

Mrs. Hudson smiles back." Sure love. I just wanted to say I'll be out with my friends for a bit but I shall be back later. Anything you need from the store?"

John things for a moment." Well..." He thinks for a minute before writing a few things down." Thank you."

"Only this once dear," She warns as she took the note paper," I'm not your housekeeper." She said as she walks out. 

John lets out a chuckle before cleaning up the kitchen a bit more, wiping off the counters and stove. He yawns a little and checks the time. It's about 9 now. He wonders where Sherlock have been. He stretched and jumps when a deep voice broke through the silence.

" John, get dressed. We are going out."

John looks over to find Sherlock in his 'going out' tight purple shirt with some black pants. His black curly hair as perfect as ever. Their eyes meet and John's face settles in confusion." Where are we going?"

"Out, John, you know how much I hate repeating myself."

John sighs slightly." Alright. Alright." 

John hurries to his room, dressing in a nice white shirt and some jeans, and throwing on some black shoes. He hurries back into the door to find Sherlock on the couch, sitting at least. His hands were clasped together, the tips resting on his lips.

"Sherlock......"

"Shhhherrrrlooocccckkkkk...." John said as he comes closer.

John sighs before lightly touching Sherlock's face. He found out that it was an automatic snap out of his mind palace. 

-flash back-

John was sitting in his chair while Sherlock was laying in his. He yawns a little and looks over at his flat-mat. He noticed a piece of lint of his pale cheek. It bothered John to no extent. He stood slowly and cautiously. He learns forward and gently wipes the lint off and jumps when Sherlock's eyes shot open. John flew back in surprise, landing in his chair. Sherlock who looks just as surprised and confused." John.... What did you just do...?" He spoke slowly and cautiously as he stared into pale blue eyes. 

John blushed as he stared back into the electric blue eyes." I-um... There was some lint on your cheek.." John stuttered out, embarrassed.

Sherlock put his hands back into their normal, thinking position." Interesting.." He mumbles softly, sinking back into his chair.

-end of flash back-

Sherlock's eyes opened slowly and he looks John up and down. John raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ready?" 

John rolls his eyes at him but couldn't help but chuckle." Yes Sherlock, let's go. Um. Where are we going anyway?" John asked as he hurried to catch Sherlock, who threw on his coat and scarf. He threw on his jacket, chasing after Sherlock out of 221B Baker St.

"Drinking"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Left you with a bit of a cliff hanger! *evil laugh* but let me know what you think!-


	3. Chapter 3

John repeated." What?" Several times when they were sat in a cab on the way to a bar. It seemed to make Sherlock more and more agitated. 

" John! You will see when we get there. It is just a standard bar. I solved the 5 murder case and wanted to celebrate!" Sherlock said more then a little upset.

John shuts his mouth but nods.

They soon make it to the bar and Sherlock actually gives John a drink. They cheered and clanked the shot glasses before taking the shot. This is how most if the evening went. They got more and more drunk. On the 10th shot and 4th fruity alcoholic drink and 12th Jell-O shot they were both very drunk. Sherlock wrapped his arm around John's waist when he saw some guy checking him out. John didn't care, even leaned into the hold.

John was surprised to feel soft lips on his temple. He looks up a little when the pressure was gone and he was face to face with Sherlock Holmes. John felt like he couldn't breath. His breath hitched when Sherlock leaned in and pressed his lips against John's. John was to far drunk to shy away or question it so he kissed back. It soon became a heated kiss when Sherlock pushed John up against the bar.

"Get out! No sex in my bar!" The owner yelled at them.

They soon drunkly for a cab, sharing heated kisses and lingering touches in the back seat. They soon stopped at 221B Baker Street. John got out first and Sherlock just threw the money at the driver, paying him way over the price. 

Sherlock grabbed John's hand and practically dragged him into their flat. Once they got inside after fumbling with the keys, Sherlock pinned John against the now closed door. Sherlock pinned John's hands above with head with one of his large hands, while the other was running down his body. Sherlock and John attacked each other's lips like there was no tomorrow; nipping, biting, sucking, licking.

Slowly but sheerly (punpunpunpunpun) they got into Sherlock's bedroom. 

Sherlock removed his lips and placed them on John's neck, pressing light kisses here and there. 

John moans and arches his back slightly when Sherlock kissed and sucked at his pressure point. John has only ever been with women but found dominance a huge turn on. Like women riding him. He had found himself imagining a bigger man pounding into him when he masterbated. 

Soon their clothes were discarded onto the floor and lube was brought into the equation. John wondered why Sherlock had it but was quickly distracted with Sherlock's fingers inside of him. 

They soon lost each other in lust.


	4. Chapter 4

John opens his eyes and yawns a little. He shifts slightly from his uncomfortable position but freezes when he feels pain shoot up his bottom and back. He bit his lip, suddenly aware of how naked he was but the feel of the sheets. He thinks back to what happened, feeling a head ache coming on. He remembers going out drinking with Sherlock then kissing... 

John gasps and his eyes shot open. He groans as the light got in his eyes, he covered them with one hand as he sat up slowly, pushing himself up with the other hand. He sat up and rubbed his his a little. He cracked them open slowly, blinking through the hang over and sunlight. He looks over, scared to what he would see. He sees a very naked Sherlock, laying on his side, facing John, eyes open. John closed his eyes again and groans softly. 

"Good morning." A deep baritone voice broke the silence.

John looks over at him sheepishly. He was scared that Sherlock would reject him.

"M-morning..."

"You stuttered, meaning you're nervous or worried about something. Possibly that you want to tell me to forget what happened or possibly you are worried about me rejecting anything you say. John, obviously I will listen to what you say. We can talk this out if you would like."

John knew he shouldn't be surprised with Sherlock's reaction but of course, he was. He nodded slowly and took a deep breath." I'm sorry about this. I don't regret it though, even if you do. When you told me you're married to your work... I tried to stop myself from falling for you but I couldn't.. Even if this ruins everything... I'm in love with you..." John said softly, biting his lip.

*Sherlock pov*

Sherlock presses his lips against his companion's temple. He chuckles lightly at John's nervousness. He knew John was in love with him. His pulse, eyes, how he reacts to Sherlock's actions. It was so easy for Sherlock to see. But, Sherlock was also in love with John. He hated that he was because of the emotions be didn't understand. He sighs and pulls away.

"John... You are quite stupid."

John looks up at Sherlock, he saw the panic and hurt in his eyes.

"Don't take it that way. I love you as well John."

Sherlock saw the tension roll off of John's shoulders. He saw the smile he loves so much on the Doctors face.

Sherlock grabbed his face and pulls him in. They kissed passionately, leading into round 2.


	5. Chapter 5

John sighs as he lays back down in bed alone. He was sick yesterday so Sherlock left with out him. He left around noon and haven't been back since. John was feeling a bit lonely. Sherlock was sweeter and treated him much better and made efforts more often: make(and burn) breakfast, open his door, take him out to eat, kiss him, random touches that made John's heart beat quickly. Lately John was feeling very sick; sore, nausea, throwing up, dizzy and hungrier. Sherlock only knew he was under the weather. 

John sighs softly. He had just finished throwing up. He wonders when Sherlock was going to come back. He rubbed his bloated and sore stomach. He tries to think of why he would be feeling this way. He yawns a little and decides to catch up on reading. He pulls out 'The Hobbit' out of the little drawer next to the bed. He sighs a little as he begins to read and slowly gets lost in the world with the little hobbit. 

John was torn out of his fantasy when he heard the door shut. He smiles a little and continues to read. John hears Sherlock's foot steps come up the stairs, into their room. His steps paused at the door but John's eyes never left the book. He hears his foot steps start up again to the bed and felt the bed dip down. John still pretends to not notice him. He felt Sherlock's head go onto his lap. John couldn't keep a smile off his face. Sherlock stole one his hand and begins to play with it. He felt warm lips press against his hand, his heart racing.

"What are you doing, Sherlock?"

"Obviously kissing your hand. It's a silly question."

John chuckles before putting the book down. He looks over at Sherlock and saw him staring at him with a curious look on his face.

"Something is different about you.." Sherlock states suddenly, sitting up. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, seemingly asking for permission. John nodded and leans back a little.

Sherlock feels his pulse, his fingers dancing around John's body. They stop at his stomach. Sherlock's eyes widen.

"John... Are you a carrier?"

John froze a little at thus question. John never thought about it but remembered the doctor saying something about him being one but paid no mind when he thought he was completely straight, only to find he was Sher-sexual. 

"Um.. I think so... I didn't pay much attention though..."

Sherlock cursed and his fingers left John and gripped his hair, standing up. Sherlock groans and starts to pace. 

John watched him go back and forth.

"Um.. What is a carrier....?" John asked softly.

Sherlock frowned and blew up.

"IT MEANS YOU CAN GET PREGNANT YOU STUPID GIT! WHY DIDNT YOU PAY ATTENTION?! WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID!" Sherlock yells at John before he could control himself.

John flinched and shut his eyes tightly as Sherlock yelled at him. He knew Sherlock was right. He was so stupid. He opens his eyes to see Sherlock, face red and panting. John bit his lip and looked away.

"I-I didn't know..."

Sherlock sighs before walking out. He left the flat after putting his coat and scarf on.

John sighs as he heard the door slam. He always wanted children but never knew or expected he could have any. He placed a hand softly on his stomach. 'Could i really be pregnant?' He thought to himself in his head. He stood and hurried to the store. He bought a test for men, wondering how he could have missed it. He bought it, blushing at the strange look he got from the tall, pimple-faced teen boy behind the counter gave him.

John hurried out of the store, rushing back to the flat. He quickly took the test and sat down on the closed toilet seat. He sets the test on sink and set the timer on his phone. He tapped his foot on the tile floor as he waits for the text to be finished.

Positive, same as the other three tests he took. He covered his face with his hands and thinks of how Sherlock reacted when he thought he was pregnant. Now he had found he was, he didn't know how Sherlock would react. He took a deep breath and felt like he was going to be sick again. He felt his phone go off, privet. He answers it with a shaky hello.

"Ah John. What have you done to my brother this time? He's over here making a fuss of things. Please tell me the situation so I can possible take him back. He's rather annoying." A dull voice that only belonged to Mycroft answered. 

John heard shouting and crashes of things very so often in the back ground.

"I've done nothing. Just send him home... Please." John said softly.

He heard a silence in the phone and heard shouting again until another silence.

"He will be there soon." Then John was hung up on.

John sighs before hanging up as well.

He sat there, wondering what Sherlock will do once he hears the news.


	6. Chapter 6

"He will be there soon." Was a big lie. As soon as he saw the clock on his phone turn midnight, he knew Sherlock wasn't coming back anytime soon. He sighs and shakes his head. He was friends with his doctor so he rang her up, talked with her about it and they got him an appointment tomorrow at noon. John took a deep breath, he would find out if he was pregnant or not in about twelve hours. John sighs and thinks about being a father.   
He always loved children, always wanted some of his own. He remembered talking to Sherlock about it. He got really quiet and retreated to his mind palace.   
John shook his head and stood up. He heard the door open and shut, he spun around, hopeful.   
"Hello love! Just brought you something to eat. I know how late it is but it's never to late for a snack."  
John chuckles at Mrs. Hudson." Thank you, I was thinking of grabbing a bite to eat."   
He debated on telling her his worries and talking with her, but decided against it. He wanted to keep this a secret until he had a proper doctor check him out. He waved his good bye before nibbling a bit on the toast(with jam) she brought him. He sighs, silently thanking the heavens. This was just what he needed. This wouldn't make him feel sick like the others. He knew the tea had no caffeine because Mrs. Hudson hates it and she always drink the tea she makes. He takes a sip and sighs as the warm liquid slid down to his soar stomach. He wished Sherlock was here but, really, what did he expect? Sherlock to pull him into his arms, cry happy tears? No. It was silly. He soon finished the toast and cuppa and put the things away. He went into Sherlock and his bedrooms he curled up with the pillow Sherlock uses and fell asleep, hand on his stomach.

 

He was awoken by morning sickness. When he finally pulled himself from his new lover, Sir Toilet, he saw it was 11. He changed, brushed his teeth and grabbed some crackers before he made his way toward the doctors.   
It took him a solid 10 minutes to call a cab, only when someone saw his hand on his stomach and helped him.  
He thanked them before climbing into the taxi. He told the man where to go before he leans back. He felt a little nausea so he opened and nibbled on the crackers he brought.  
Once he arrived, he paid the man and went inside. He was called back 15 minutes after signing in.  
He was told to pee in a cup after he had everything checked.  
John was sitting in the doctors room, waiting for the results. He looked up at the door when he heard a knock. His doctor, Dr. Jason, a small women with red hair and green eyes.  
"Hello John, okay, we have the results but I just want to make sure. Lay on your back please."   
He nods, doing as he was told. He watched as she lifted his jumper(green with white stripes, Sherlock had a pure hatred for after he got it caught when he was trying to remove John's clothes) and feel his stomach. He flinched a little, it tender in some spots. She nodded before stepping back and taking the gloves off. She sanitized her hands before sitting down. John sat up, pulling his jumper down.  
"You're pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry it's short, it'll be better tomorrow!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bamf Mrs. Hudson XD

John got his do's and don't's before leaving the doctors with a prescription for prenatal vitamins. He sighs softly as he makes his way the the store, which was a five minute walk from the doctors.  
He gets it filled and is back home in time for Mrs. Hudson to come in as soon as he sits down.  
"John, dear. Where is Sherlock? I haven't seen him around.."  
John sighs at her questions and shakes his head." Wish I knew. Last I heard, he was at Mycroft's..."  
Mrs. Hudson tuts before walking to the kitchen." Would you like some tea or coffee?"  
John thinks before answering." The tea in the blue container." He answered. It didn't have any harmful things in it. He would have to wait longer then normal to drink it because he had to be careful not to drink/eat anything too hot or too cold.  
He leans back in his seat and decides to text Lestrade.

*Hear from Sherlock? -JW  
*Yeah, everyone is wondering where you are. Sherlock won't talk about anything but the case.  
*Yeah.. Something happened. Tell him to get his arse home or I'll hide the skull. -JW

-FOUR MINUTES LATER-  
*Don't bring my skull into this.-SH  
*If you weren't being such a child about it I wouldn't have to bring your precious skull into this.-JW  
*What were the results?-SH  
*What do you care, you left and haven't been back for ages.-JW  
*What are the results, John.-SH  
*Positive.-JW  
*Sherlock?-JW  
*Hello?-JW

John stopped texting once he felt his tea had cooled enough for him to drink it. Sherlock stopped texting and hasn't texted back for 10 minutes. He usually replies back within the minute. John shakes the thought out of his head before he took a sip. He was feeling lonely. Sherlock gone and Mrs. Hudson no where to be found.  
John absently wonders if he had a baby bump. He knew he wasn't but it was interesting. John wondered what he would look like as he absent mindedly rubbed his stomach. It was firmer and warmer then usual. He wondered if the baby would have blue eyes like John or grey, beautiful eyes like Sherlock.

John woke up to a crash. He bolted straight up from his slouching position to find that he dropped his tea cup on the ground, breaking it. He took several deep breaths before looking at the mess he made. He felt tears well up and slip down his cheeks with out permission. Mrs. Hudson hurried in to find him with his face in his hands, sniffling and crying with a broken tea cup and tea on the floor next to him.   
"Oh.. Love.." Mrs. Hudson tutted before cleaning the glass and tea off the floor before nealing in front of John." John... Love it's just some tea... It'll be alright... Are you alright love..?"

John sniffles and tried to stop crying. 'Damn hormones..' He cursed in his head." Y-yeah.. I-I'm fine.." He mumbles before wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his jumper. "Now now John. It's okay. I know you would never cry over some tea. What's the real problem..?"  
John launched into what happened, sniffling and sometimes crying at a few bits. That's the first time Mrs. Hudson was truly upset with Sherlock. And the first time she went to the crime scene.

No one expected Mrs. Hudson to March right under the tape and ignored everyone until she reached Sherlock. "Mrs. Hudson. What are you doi-" -SLAP-   
Sherlock stood, frozen. Mrs. Hudson was shaking with anger.  
"No! The question is: what the bloody hell are you doing?! Why haven't you been back? Especially after John told you! Sherlock Holmes! I have never been more angry and disappointed in you then at this very moment."   
Every single eye was on the consulting detective and the older woman.   
And Mrs. Hudson just left. Left everyone in confusion and Sherlock shocked and feeling guilty.


	8. Chapter 7

John wonders where Mrs. Hudson went. A few minutes after she left he stood. He stretched a little, lifting his arms above his head and arching his back. A few pops and a groan from his lips later he sighs, returning his arms to his sides. He yawns as he pads, barefoot into the bedroom, grabbing some clothes before padding to the bathroom. He felt a little gross so he stripped and turned on the water to the shower. He caught his reflection in the mirror. He moves to the side and places his hands on his tummy. It was warm and hard. He moves around, looking at his stomach. He wonders how he will look with a baby bump. He shrugs before he gets into the shower.

John just stepped out of the shower when he heard the kettle go off. He freezes, wondering if he had put it on. He dries quickly and throws on his clothes before walking out of the bathroom, noting how the kettle stopped. He froze when he saw Sherlock, hunched over two mugs, poring the steaming water into them. John bit his lip." S-sherlock..?" He said softly. He saw Sherlock set aside the kettle. John figured he knew John was there. John sighs as Sherlock spins suddenly and flops down on his chair, the water forgotten. He shakes his head before walking to the cups. John finishes making the tea, wondering if Sherlock was going to talk to him. 

John suddenly feels arms wrap around him and a chin rest on his shoulder. It startled John a moment before he related a little against the warm body. He felt kisses on his shoulder, traveling up his neck. John shivers and moans softly. He gets spun around and kissed hard. It takes John a split second before kissing back just as hard. He felt large hands slip down his small body, stopping at his bum. He felt them squeeze and John gasped a little and Sherlock took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into John's. Sherlock pulls his lips from John's and begins to kiss John's neck. Sherlock pulls off John's shirt suddenly and attacks his colorbones. 

John buried his fingers into Sherlock's hair. Sherlock continues down John's chest, down to his stomach. Sherlock froze at John's fingertips when he got to his navel, below where it was bigger then normal, pushed out slightly by the baby. John bit his lip, looking down at Sherlock. Sherlock was studying it, like one of his cases. John stood still as Sherlock moved one of his hands from his hips to his stomach, lightly brushing his fingertips across the warm flesh. John watched as Sherlock was completely fixated on his stomach. He watched as Sherlock leans forward and brushes his lips across the warm skin. He pulls away and rests his forehead there, so carefully." I'm sorry John... I was being stupid.. I freaked out.. You know my habits, I'm not going to be good for this child..." John shook his head." No.. No Sherlock.."

John plays with his hair lightly." You will be amazing.. Once you put your heart into something or love someone, you give your entire soul, being and body to it.. You will be an amazing father Sherlock. I'll be here as well.. This baby will be so smart like you.."  
Sherlock chuckles." Hopefully not my habits.."  
John chuckles and shakes his head." Yeah.." John agrees teasingly.   
Sherlock looks up at John, smiling. John notices his cheek was a bit red." What's up with your cheek?" John asked as he brushes his fingers on the redness.  
Sherlock blushed a little and pouts, looking away." Mrs. Hudson slapped me.. In front of everyone.." John burst out laughing, not being able to help himself. He laughed harder when he imagined the shocked look on Sherlock's face and everyone else.  
"Oh god!! I wish I would have been there!!" John laughs. Sherlock rolls his eyes and kisses John's stomach again." It was embarrassing... I did deserve it though." John catches his breath and chuckles a little." Yeah.." 

Sherlock smiles and stands again. He wraps his arms around John." I'm sorry.." Sherlock said as he peppered kisses on John's face. John giggles a little and kissed back when Sherlock kissed his lips. Sherlock placed his hands on the counter behind John, slightly pinning him there, minding his stomach. Sherlock moved his hands to lift John to the counter and ended up knocking a mug over. 

John gasped as he felt hot water on his back. Sherlock quickly picked out John and moved him away from it. Sherlock grabbed a towel and quickly dries John." Oh my god are you okay?" Sherlock asked, frantically trying to get John's wet pants." Sherlock!" John said, putting his hands on Sherlock's forearms, making the man look at John." I'm fine.. It was a shock and hot but I'm okay." He reassured him. Sherlock sighs and helps John slip out of his wet pants." We're a mess.." John mumbles and they both look at each other before bursting out laughing." That we are John..."


	9. Chapter Nine

So sorry! I've had writers block for a while but I'm gonna try to finish up this story. There will be loads of new chapters on their way! This one will be hopefully longer than normal, maybe different because I'm getting back into my Writing Mode. Bare with me! Start suggesting names/genders if you want, later! <3 -

John's POV:

John sighs, just sat down on the couch after his 5 hour shift at the clinic.

His phone buzzed and he groaned, knowing this would delay him from his afternoon, before Sherlock got back, nap. He pulls out his phone and sees its a text from Greg.

*Please come and get your boyfriend. 

*Oh God, what has he done?-JW

*Just set fire to a dead body for 'research'

*On my way. Don't let him near anything flammable.-JW

*Hurry.

John shook his head, placing a hand on his bloated belly. He was now 3 months along, not quite 'popped' yet, as Mrs. Hudson put it. He just looks like he had a big meal. She was still upset at Sherlock, him worried that she would slap him again.

"Your daddy is a fruit cake." He mumbled to the babies before getting up off the couch.

John thankfully hadn't taken anything off when he got In the house besides his coat. He throws it on and heads out again. He places his hand on his tummy before raising his hand for a taxi. One stops very quickly for him and he hops in.

" I gotta pick up my boyfriend." He said, before ratting out the address. The new pregnancy trick worked faster than Sherlock getting a cap now. He hums a little to the annoying music playing on the radio but looks outside, waiting to arrive at the crime scene.

"We're here, mate. Need me to wait for ya?" The cabbe asks. 

John nodded." Yes please. I'll be right back and we'll go back to Baker Street."

John gets out and walks into the police station, looking for his black haired boyfriend.

John couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at the sight of Sherlock, sitting on a bench, handcuffed to it.

John covers his mouth, laughing into it as he made his way over.

Sherlock looks up at the noise and gives John an unimpressed look, causing John to giggle.

Then, Lestrade walk to him, crossing his arms as he arrives next to John, in front of a frowning Sherlock.

"He tried to set another body on fire, but it was Anderson so I had to handcuff him. We're gonna need to put him on a case. He's getting too stir-crazy." Lestrade commented.

Sherlock frowns even more." Its science!"

John had finally composed himself, shaking his head." I cant believe his behavior. Don't worry. He will cook dinner and have two servings of it. AND will have to rub my feet. Is that a fair punishment?" He asked, turning to Lestrade, acting as if Sherlock wasn't in front of them.

Lestrade turns to John as well, pretends to have a good think on it, before answering." I think a back rub is in order for you as well." John smiles.

"Mmmm.. Now I remember why we keep you around, Greg."

Lestrade playfully rolls his eyes, pretending not to notice or hear Sherlock clanking his handcuffs on the bench." I could get out of these you know!"

John shook his head before looking at Sherlock." We know, love. But making your pregnant boyfriend come get you because you were trying to set people on fire is a no-no." John spoke to Sherlock as if he was a toddler.

Sherlock rolls his eyes, pouting. John knew the look on his face was guilt. John nodded to Lestrade." Can you uncuff him so we can go home? I'm getting tired and hungry."

Lestrade nodded, uncuffing Sherlock just as John asked before walking to his office." Make sure he's better before he steps a foot into this building!" John nodded as Sherlock stood, rubbing his red wrist.

John looked up at Sherlock with a frown. Sherlock smiles kissed John's forehead.

"Nope, forehead kisses are not going get you out of this one. You're going cook a nice dinner, and after you give be a foot rub and a nice back massage. Maybe get lucky. Let go home."

Sherlock groans before nodding, walking to the cab. They get in and start the drive home. John leans his head on Sherlock's shoulder, closing his eyes. 

John much have fallen asleep because before he knew it, he was being shaken awake. "John, we're home."

John blinks his eyes open and yawns." Someone kept me from my nap." He pouts at Sherlock as they paid for the cab and got inside 221B Baker Street. Sherlock turns suddenly when they walked into the kitchen and grabs John's face, pulling him in to a soft kiss, brushing his lips softly against his. John sighs softly when Sherlock pulled away. 

Sherlock got down on his knees and raked up John's jumper. He smiles when he saw John's bump. John smiles and runs his fingers through Sherlock's hair. Sherlock began peppering kisses on John's belly." Hello, children. I'm sorry for interrupting your sleep but I had to do experiments. Anyway, I'm going make some nice food for you and John. Then, there was foot and back rubs to be given. We have a busy night ahead of us children." He pecks John's belly once more before standing.

Sherlock blushed slight at the look John was giving him. John leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Go make me food."

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS :*


End file.
